A Star in Somebody Else's Sky
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Sheldon acknowledges they deserve at least one night.


**A/N: This fic is loosely based on Pearl Jam's "Black". I feel like some parts of the lyrics could apply to this story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**_And twisted thoughts that spin round my head_**

The bachelor party is too loud, too crowded, too boring to him. Sheldon sits on a chair close to a window and observes his drunken friends. Raj dances with Stuart, Howard plays cards with some colleagues from the university and the groom gingerly puts bills into a stripper's thong. He wants to go home, take a shower and pretend this isn't happening. Not the party _per se_, but the upcoming wedding. Tomorrow he will stand beside Leonard on the altar while Penny walks down the aisle in her beautiful white gown. Penny. His neighbor, friend and against his will, the woman he's secretly in love with.

He sighs, drinking a sip of wine. This madness began five months ago, when Penny entered his apartment, extremely intoxicated, looking for her fiancée. Sheldon explained he was working late, but would come home soon. She sat on the couch beside him and out of the blue, kissed him on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before he pull away and glare at her. She apologized, saying she was drunk and was engaged to his roommate. He was stunned, millions of thoughts running through his head, but said nothing. He excused himself, going to his bedroom and lied on the bed as his heart slowed down and his breathing returned to normal. Sleep eluded him on that and some other nights; the feel of her mouth against his was a delight he had never expected to feel. They've never talked about it, not with each other, not with anyone. Perhaps it was just a dream, a dream that haunts him every day, a dream that makes him feel happy and terrified at the same time.

Sheldon stands up, walks to Leonard and discretely says, "I'm going home."

The short man smiles to the redhead stripper before turns to him. "What? You're the best man, you can't leave."

"I can and I will. You know I'm not comfortable around inebriate men and half-naked women. Besides, Howard organized this party, I have nothing to do with it. Good night, Leonard."

The groom frowns, but quickly shrugs it off as the exotic dancer comes back with a can of whipped cream.

**_ Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn_**

He's dressing his Friday pajamas when he hears the knocks. He hurries to the door, opens it and Penny enters silent, going straight to the couch. She has a worried expression while fidgeting the hem of her lavender nightie and pats his spot. "Can we talk?"

He swallows hard and sits beside her with shaky legs. "What's wrong?"

She turns to him, her green apple scent invading his senses, "I'm… I'm just anxious about tomorrow… I needed to speak to someone…" she smiles and looks down, "I had to see you before the… you know…"

"Why?" his voice is merely audible as he lowers his head.

"I don't know… I mean…" she stammers, "You always have something to say about everything… We didn't talk much since that night…"

He gulps and closes his eyes, not wanting to think about that kiss anymore. "Penny… there's nothing left to say about that night… And may I ask you why you want to discuss what happened now?"

She touches his chin, making him flinch a little, and lifts his head to face her again. "Sheldon… I don't know if I made the right choice… Since that day, I think about you… in a different way than before…" Penny places her hands over his, "Do you… do you feel the same?"

He locks eyes with hers, fighting the urge to tell her the truth, to repeat that kiss again over and over like he already does in his mind. Instead, he says, "This is not an appropriate conversation, Penny." He stands up, but she grabs his arm and pulls him back down on the couch. "Yes it is. I can't get married before you tell me what you're thinking." she demands, staring at his lips.

"It doesn't matter, Penny."

**_I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning_**

Before he can process what is happening, Penny leans in and kisses him. He moans involuntary and tries to pull away, but she grabs his head with both hands and licks his lips, begging for entry. His lips part and she slides her tongue in his mouth, exploring his taste, gently biting at his lower lip. He groans, placing his hands on her thighs, caressing her soft tanned skin as she rests her hands on his shoulders.

She breaks the kiss, panting lightly, glances at his pants and grins mischievously, "So, you want this too…" she whispers into his hear, rubbing the strained bulge softly.

He gasps and grips her wrist, "Penny… why… why now?"

Penny looks into his eyes, her face filled with melancholy, "Because this is my last night as a single woman. And I'm not completely certain about tomorrow." She pauses, breathing deeply, her eyes now teary, "But more than anything, I want a taste of what I could have… what _we_ could have… Please…" she pleads sadly.

The image of her surrounded by boxes in her apartment appears in his brain. Since the first day, she had an impact on him, an effect he's been denying over the years, but now he can't hide it anymore. And most importantly, he doesn't want to. She is right: they deserve at least one night. One night to satisfy his desires, _their_ desires. One night to remember of what it could have been. He tilts her chin up and kisses her again, this time more intensely, twirling his tongue with hers, running his hands along her back. She sighs into his mouth and straddles his lap, making him choke with surprise and lust. He holds her close, putting his hands on her hips, grinding her against his erection repeatedly as she tears her mouth from his, licking his neck, his earlobe, then down in his chest, unbuttoning his pajamas. "Penny… Penny… I believe we should move this to the bedroom…" he breaths into her wavy hair.

"Ok…" she smiles and gets off his lap, intertwining their fingers as she leads them to his room.

Once inside, they kiss one more time, Sheldon pressing her against the door, pinning her there with his body while she whimpers, placing one leg over his hip, grabbing his ass to steady herself. "Sweetie… oh…" she babbles incoherently when his fingers trace her stiff nipple.

Suddenly, she pushes him on the bed and pulls her nightie over her head in a swift motion, revealing her round, perfect breasts, standing in front of him just in her white cotton panties. He just stares at her, his mouth dry, his cock throbbing with an unknown ache. She smirks and pushes his flannel pants down his hips, letting them drop on the floor as he takes off his shirts quickly. Penny climbs on top of him, squishing her breasts against his chest, nipping at his neck, her hips undulating slowly against the fabric of his briefs. The friction of her damp panties makes him growl and roll her over, so she is beneath him, legs wide open, waiting for his next move. He kisses her mouth briefly before nibbling her collarbone, licking his way down her chest, finding the inner curve of her breasts. For a moment, he just observes how beautiful this woman is and how aroused she seems to be with his inexperienced touches. This thought brings a sense of pride he'd never felt before. She runs her fingers through his hair, smiling at him and he licks her nipple, not breaking eye contact. He does it again, now sucking the nub into his mouth, his tongue flicking it and grazing his teeth carefully against the sensitive skin. She shivers visibly, clutching his head and moaning his name. He switches to the other breast and she bucks her pelvis, dragging his mouth back to hers. "Sheldon…" she whispers against his lips and he's sure he'd give anything to hear this sound again. She caresses his back, sneaking her fingers inside his underwear, groping his buttocks firmly. "Penny!" he yelps and bites her neck in response, licking the sting away. She pulls his face to hers and shoves her tongue into his mouth, their bodies grinding against each other until he can't take it anymore. Their lips part and he looks at her with a longing expression. She nods, slides her panties down and he does the same with his briefs.

**_All five horizons revolved around her soul_**

"This is your first time?" she asks softly, brushing her fingers along his arm.

"Yes." he replies shyly, positioning himself on top of her again.

She pecks his lips, her nails scratching his belly until she reaches his penis. When her hand closes around him, he instinctively bucks his hips against her, letting out a small groan. She strokes him steadily, rubbing his tip against her clit. "It's an honor to be your first." she murmurs before he slides inside her.

He closes his eyes tightly, gasping as his shaft enters her tight, warm, soft center. She grips his biceps, throwing her head against the pillow, breathing heavily. He stops and questions her worriedly, "Am I hurting you?" She shakes her head, "No, no… Just give me a sec to adjust… oh". He waits, kissing her neck, her breasts and then her hands on his hips urge him on, her pelvis lifting up and down. When he's completely buried inside her, Penny wraps her legs around his waist, whispering, "You're so big… so good…" Her words cause a hot rush of blood to pump directly into his groin, making him thrust harder against her wet walls.

After a few minutes, he senses the first tingles of orgasm spread their warmth through his body. He presses his forehead against hers, theirs eyes locked in an intense gaze, "P…Penny, I'm close…" She holds him close, moaning, "Me too… me too… Oh Sheldon… Oh God!" her muscles clench spasmodically around him and all the control he had left slips away as he ejaculates inside her, growling loudly.

He rolls over, lying on the sheets, panting heavily. "I'm sorry… I wish I could last…"

Penny interrupts him, putting her fingers on his lips, "That was amazing, Sheldon. You know it." she grins, her hair plastered against her sweaty neck.

Sheldon sighs, now understanding why men spend their lives chasing women. The pleasure Penny has brought to him was inconceivable. The oxytocin in his system is inhibiting his ability to measure the consequences of his actions, he's aware of that, but he feels so satisfied and happy, he could die right know: he's exactly where he wants to be.

She snuggles up next to him and kisses his shoulder, pecking the freckles on his skin. He wants to get up and take a shower, but is afraid to move and break the spell. Penny hugs him tightly, whispering tender words into his ear as his member rises again. They have sex two more times, both passionate and desperate attempts to shut up the disapproving voices in their heads. Exhaustion engulfs his body and he falls asleep without noticing the way Penny kisses him again before leaves.

**_I know she gave me all that she wore, a_****_nd now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds. _****_Of what was everything?_**

The little church is filled with fresh and beautifully arranged white lilies, the guests sitting in the pews, groom's guests on the right and bride's on the left. Sheldon stands beside Leonard, waiting for the bride to arrive. His stomach rolls, his hands trembling, his palms sweaty, yet his face is calm, just a little more pale than usual. He is resigned to his fate. They both swore it was just one night, wasn't it? It's too late, he concludes sadly.

The violins start playing the wedding march as she walks down the aisle on her proud father's arm. She smiles at Leonard and glances at him for a second. Her face is serene, but her eyes hold a hidden sorrow, something he can relate to. He looks down at his feet, not able to watch what is about to happen.

**_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky, but why? Why can't it be, can't it be mine?_**

"Do you Penelope Mary Reeves, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"

She licks her lips, lifting her head slowly and locks eyes with him. Please say no, Penny, he wants to scream. Don't settle yourself for someone just because you feel guilty. You deserve passion, love, and happiness. I can give you that, I promise.

Penny exhales, her mouth slightly trembling, "I do."

**_All the love gone bad turned my world to black_**

He lies on his bed, her scent still lingering on his blue sheets, pondering about his future. The prospects are not encouraging at all. Sighing, he gets out of bed to turn off the lights, when his phone beeps on the nightstand. A new text message, from her, blinks on the small screen: _"I'll never forget what we shared, but I'm a coward. I'm sorry, Moonpie."_ He just stares at the phone for several minutes without moving.

When Leonard and Penny return from their honeymoon, two weeks later, the apartment is half-empty. The short man frowns and turns to his wife with a questioning look. Penny touches his shoulder and whispers bitterly, "He's gone…" feeling that her heart is half-empty too.


End file.
